<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breeding a Mature Fox Woman by SlyAdam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919500">Breeding a Mature Fox Woman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyAdam/pseuds/SlyAdam'>SlyAdam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Furry (Fandom), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Fox Woman, Furry, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Pregnant Sex, Shotacon, Straight Shota, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, preg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:42:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyAdam/pseuds/SlyAdam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A busty fox lady decides she wants a baby – but good men are so hard to come by! She decides to try something else – seducing the cute little human boy next door and having his child. That should work fine!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breeding a Mature Fox Woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Since I'm a little light on commission work at the moment, figured I'd write something for myself.<br/>Also figured since I've never tried proper furry stuff, why the fuck not? Might be a little rough. I need more practice in that aspect - so here it is.<br/>Please observe the tags of the story before reading :)  </p><p>EDIT 6/03/20: This is getting a huge amount of kudos for the time it's been up and the views it has. Apparently, relatively wholesome /ss/ furry porn is a hit. Nice.<br/>EDIT 22/03/20: 100 kudos reached in roughly 25 days. That’s a record. Thank you very much.<br/>EDIT 28/05/20: Amusing in hindsight reading that 'light on commission work' thing. That must have been a rare dry spell.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Thanks for agreeing to look after him, Vera. I don’t know what I’d do without you.’ </p><p>‘Oh, it’s not a problem at all, Julia!’ Vera smiled. ‘Little Luke seems like a darling. You say he’s well-behaved?’ </p><p>‘Absolutely.’ Julia nodded. ‘He’s a darling. He really tries to be nice and helpful whenever he can. You be sure to tell me if he misbehaves, though.’ Julia opened her mouth to say something. She hesitated, then decided to proceed. ‘I was wondering... it might be rude for me to ask, but... how goes the search for a man?’   </p><p>‘Not rude at all!’ Vera smiled. ‘It’s nice to have another lady to discuss these things with. And, honestly? It’s not going well at all.’ </p><p>‘Oh, dear.’ Julia did feel concerned. The fox woman was her neighbour, after all, and she had little time for socialising nowadays. Frankly, Vera was good company. Julia honestly didn’t understand why the busty vixen couldn’t find a partner. She didn’t know her exact age, but Julia suspected her to be in her early-to-mid thirties.  </p><p>Julia doubted her capacity as a human to assess the attractiveness of a beast female, but... really, there was no way to call Vera ‘ugly’. Smooth, short fur covered her body, red across the top of her head, down her back, and at the top of her arms and her thighs. The rest of her fur was cream-coloured, and she clearly took good care of it. She wore a pair of jeans, and a simple, light-blue top.  </p><p>‘Not fantastic at all. I‘m aware we’re a bit of a minority nowadays, but honestly… all the good canid men are taken! I’ve been considering doing it artificially at this point, but...’ she shrugged. ‘You know.’ </p><p>Julia nodded her head sadly. ‘Don’t do anything if you aren’t one hundred percent sure about it.’ </p><p>‘Oh, I won’t. My clock’s ticking, though. I don’t want to wait another five years to get started. Honestly, I don’t want to wait two!’ She smiled, glancing towards her neighbour’s house. Julia’s front lawn was a little overgrown – a fact Vera didn’t judge her for in the slightest. Being a single mom was not an easy thing. ‘I do still have a few ideas, though... where is your little Luke?’ </p><p>‘Here he is now!’ Right as Vera asked, the door to Julia’s suburban home opened. A small boy bounded out, holding a small backpack. He smiled, approaching Vera and Julia. ‘There you are. What took you so long?’ </p><p>‘I couldn’t find my game. I’ve got it now, though.’ The boy beamed a smile up at Vera. ‘Hi, Miss Cannis!’ </p><p>‘Oh, please, call me Vera.’ Vera reached a paw down and ruffled Luke’s hair. She smiled with her eyes, very pleased to see the boy she’d be looking after for the day. Luke wore a pair of cargo shorts and a black t-shirt, and resembled his mother somewhat. He had smooth, straight blonde hair and blue eyes, a cute, round face, and a skinny build. Unlike Julia, whose mood was constantly marred by stress, Luke had an adorable smile on his face almost every time Vera saw him. He was, in Vera’s strong opinion, tremendously adorable and handsome. It would be a shame when he truly became a teenager – Vera worried he would lose his cute looks. </p><p>‘You know where the house key is?’ asked Julia. ‘You’ve got a change of clothes? You have your laptop?’ </p><p>‘Come on, Mom, it’s right next door! The house key is under the pot plant on the porch. I didn’t forget anything, and if I did, I can just go inside and get it!’ </p><p>‘I know, I know.’ Julia sighed. ‘Sorry. I really have to get going.’ She leaned down and gave Luke a kiss on the forehead. ‘Be good for Vera, okay?’ </p><p>‘I promise, Mom! Go off to work!’ </p><p>Julia chuckled, shaking her head as she headed towards her car. ‘I’ll see you after twenty-four hours of running around after sick and dying people. All the poor, sick birdie men... you know how it goes. Fun.’ Julia got into her car and started the engine. She waved at Vera, and her son, smiling and driving away. She felt content leaving Luke with her neighbour, and her thoughts were quickly consumed with her upcoming shift at the hospital. </p><p>Vera watched the car drive away. She turned to Luke. ‘Well. How about we head inside?’ </p><p>‘Sure!’ </p><p>+++ </p><p><em>Three Hours Later</em> </p><p>Vera gazed at Luke as he reclined happily on her living room couch, playing on a handheld game console and watching a movie. She leaned on the kitchen countertop, supporting her head with her hands, watching him intently. Well, she couldn’t see much beyond the back of his head from this angle – Vera was in deep thought. </p><p>This was a good movie. It had a funny romantic subplot between a feline and a human. Like many canid species, Vera could never find <em>cat </em>people attractive. She remembered back when she was a puppy, when calling them ‘cats’ wasn’t politically incorrect. Calling an avian a ‘bird’ had been no issue, and referring to an equine as a ‘horse’ was only mildly offensive. ‘Pony’, however, still hadn’t been okay even back then... </p><p>Still, the state of the world really did her head in sometimes. She understood why some folk had grown to dislike it. Being called by the species you’d evolved from didn’t suit everyone. Vera would never call a human ‘monkey’, but she could never see herself taking offense to being labelled ‘fox.’ </p><p>She decided to take her mind off the complexity of modern animalistic politics, turning her thoughts to Luke. She’d stripped down a bit since inviting him inside, swapping out her shirt for a white tank top. </p><p>She had also removed her bra.  </p><p>‘You’re not hungry?’ Vera asked, approaching her charge slowly. </p><p>‘Nope, I’m fine, thanks!’ replied Luke, tapping away at his console. </p><p>‘You want to chat at all?’ </p><p>‘Sure!’ Luke put his game down. ‘I can pause this game. And I’ve seen this movie, like, ten times.’ </p><p>Vera leaned atop the sofa, resting her enormous breasts on top of it. She noticed Luke’s eyes flicker to them, then back up to her face. ‘I just want to know how you’re doing. I have a few fun things we can do while you’re here.’ This was the first time Luke had stayed with his mature, busty vixen neighbour, though Vera had entertained some lewd thoughts about her neighbour’s son before... </p><p>‘Yeah, I’m doing fine! How about you? What fun things?’ </p><p>‘Well...’ she moved slowly around the couch, moving with a gentle sway of her hips, before sitting down beside Luke. The younger, smaller boy eyed her curiously.  ‘I’ve got a couple of things I’d like to talk to you about.’ </p><p>‘Sure.’ Luke smiled. ‘What’s been going on? I heard you and Mom talking about some stuff.’ </p><p>Vera sidled a little closer to him, noticing how the boy’s eyes darted across her body. He really was adorable. Vera was getting all kinds of thoughts just looking at him. ‘Yes. Well, as you can see, I’m a grown-up woman. That means I want certain things.’ </p><p>‘You’re really pretty, too, Vera.’  </p><p>‘Ohoho, you sweet boy!’ </p><p>‘I was wondering why you didn’t have a husband or anything.’ Luke closed his mouth tightly. ‘Uh... sorry, I think that was rude to say.’ </p><p>‘Oh, don’t worry, sweetheart. You’re right to wonder – that's just what I was going to talk about.’ </p><p>‘H-huh?’ </p><p>‘I just turned thirty-five, you see. When women get to my age... well, there are things a lot of them want.’ She stared down at Luke, who averted her eyes. He was starting to blush. No doubt Vera’s lack of a bra was throwing him off. Her rack was, to put it simply – massive. She was extremely well-endowed, and had been blessed with a curvy canine figure. She had a thick ass, furry like the rest of her body, but no less attractive to the majority of men. There were always the types who didn’t want to fuck a fox lady. But, with the way Luke was looking at her... ‘Can you guess what I want?’ </p><p>‘Um... I’m not sure.’ </p><p>‘Well, tell me, little Luke. Have you learned in school... how babies are made?’ </p><p>‘Babies?’ Luke blushed even more. ‘Yeah. Yeah, I did. You put a man’s... honestly, it’s kind of embarrassing to talk about.’ </p><p>‘Did they tell you that it feels good?’ </p><p>‘Huh?’ Vera leaned down to the small boy, now, resting her muzzle on his shoulder. ‘I like that, Vera. But what are you doing? What do you mean?’ She reached a careful paw down to the boy’s crotch, letting it rest on his front. ‘Uh...’ </p><p>‘Making a baby. You have sex to make a baby.’ </p><p>Luke nodded. ‘They mentioned that. Also, why are you touching my dick?’ </p><p>Vera giggled. Such a cute little human boy. He really was just perfect. ‘It’s what you use to make a baby. Has your dick ever got all big and hard?’ Vera smiled at Luke as he turned his head away. ‘Don’t be shy. You can tell me anything. I don’t bite.’ </p><p>‘A couple of times. It always goes down, though. They explained that, but I didn’t really get it. I’ve tried touching it a bit, but I don’t think that did anything. Were you wanting to touch it?’ </p><p>‘I was.’ Vera stood up, getting off the couch. She crouched down in front of Luke, giving him an eyeful of her fantastic rack. ‘You see, the reason I haven’t gotten married at all is I like human boys like you. I’ve been realising... canid men just don’t do it for me. They’re always so rough, aggressive, dominating... every man I meet is the same.’ </p><p>‘A-are they really?’ Luke didn’t want to admit it, but he was starting to get an erection. There would be no hiding it. Vera had her muzzle right in front of his crotch. </p><p>‘I just can’t bring myself to like them. Not when there are adorable human boys around. Have you ever had a girlfriend, little Luke? You’re such a gorgeous boy.’ </p><p>‘No. Most of the girls my age aren’t all that pretty.’ </p><p>‘What kind of girls do you like?’ </p><p>‘...’ </p><p>‘Come on. You know I won’t tell your mother anything that happens here. All she’ll hear is that you’ve been a good boy.’ </p><p>‘I like... grown-up girls. And... well, I like fox ladies. I mean... what’?’ </p><p>‘It’s okay to call me a fox, dear. I’m so glad to hear you like us. Not all human men do. You think I’m pretty too, don’t you?’ </p><p>‘L... lots. I, um... I think of you at night-time, sometimes.’ </p><p>Every word the boy said was music to Vera’s doggy ears. Even in animalistic cultures, the things she would soon do were not exactly acceptable... but there would be no harm done, if everything went according to her plans. ‘And I think you’re a cute, wonderful little man who I’d like to do a few very fun things with.’ </p><p>‘Like what?’ </p><p>‘If I touch your dick, I can make you feel good. Not just good – <em>amazing. </em>You trust me, don’t you?’ </p><p>‘Yeah, of course! It sounds a little weird, but you can do whatever you want with me!’ </p><p>What an <em>excellent </em>start to things. ‘There’s just one condition. You absolutely cannot <em>ever </em>tell your Mum. I won’t tell her anything, but you need to keep it a secret too.’ </p><p>‘Sure. I’m good at keeping secrets.’ God, Vera wanted to just jump onto him. She was feeling butterflies in her stomach and a fire in her loins. Her friend’s son had been cute as a button for as long as Vera had known him, but she’d only been honest with herself recently. She got in close to the boy’s crotch, edging her paws up his thighs, slowly caressing them. </p><p>‘Mmm...’ she grabbed the boy by his small, soft hand. ‘Follow me to my bedroom if you want to do something <em>really </em>fun...’ </p><p>+++ </p><p>Vera led the boy to her bed, climbing onto it alongside him. ‘First, baby, we have to take off our clothes.’ </p><p>‘Really? All of them?’ </p><p>Vera smiled. ‘Don’t you want to see my boobs?’ </p><p>Luke’s eyes widened. ‘Your boobs?’ </p><p>‘Trust me, they’re as good as any human lady’s. I’ll let you do whatever you like with them.’ </p><p>‘Are you serious? That’s awesome!’ Luke sat cross-legged, wearing only his shirt and shorts. </p><p>‘Here.’ Staring straight at Luke, Vera pulled up her shirt, and threw it aside. Her E-cup breasts bounced as she exposed them. Luke stared, rapt, stunned for a few seconds at the sight. A perfect pair of breasts, right in front of him, bare and exposed. He barely noticed the rapidly expanding bulge in his pants. Vera’s breasts were covered in thin, plush, white fur. Each had a round, perfectly pink nipple. Luke leaned in for a closer look. </p><p>‘Whoa.’ </p><p>‘You like them, don’t you? You don’t mind that they’re all covered in fur, right?’ </p><p>‘I love that...’ the boy seemed to be in a trance. ‘I dunno why, but I like it more that you’re... like a fox. Instead of just a regular person.’ He shook his head. ‘I mean... sorry, that came out completely wrong!’ </p><p>‘Hahaha!’ With a bemused laugh, Vera wrapped her arms around Luke, and pulled him in close, squishing the surprised boy’s head into her breasts. ‘You are <em>such </em>a sweetheart.’ </p><p>‘Mmph!’ Vera picked him up with her strong arms, and placed him a little further back again. ‘They’re so soft and fluffy and squishy! Can I touch them?’ </p><p>‘How about I make you a deal?’ Vera smiled at him devilishly. Luke couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she was right now. Even her distinctly animalistic muzzle, pair of fox ears, and two-toned fluffy tail... they only made Luke want to touch her <em>more. ‘</em>Take off your shirt and pants for me. And your underpants. Get naked and let me see your cute dick, and you can touch my boobs.’ </p><p>‘Is it really alright? You won’t tell Mom?’ </p><p>‘It’s you who can’t tell her, sweetie. I’ll get in trouble because I’m so much older than you. You wouldn’t, but I would.’ </p><p>Luke nodded. ‘I got it. A secret!’ He slipped his shirt off, holding it briefly, unsure what to do. Vera nodded her head to the side. Luke threw the garment aside, exposing his skinny chest. Vera sized him up. Just the scantest of scant few body hairs. Other than that, his chest and belly were smooth and perfect. Luke wasted no time in removing his pants – the prospect of getting to touch <em>real boobs </em>was too good for a boy his age to resist. </p><p>Vera stared in surprise as she got her first eyeful of Luke’s cock. Unsurprisingly, he’d risen to full mast in the past few minutes – several inches poked out the top of his cute, white boxers. ‘Oo... you have a big dick, don’t you, little Lukey? Come on, show it to me.’ </p><p>Luke nodded, a little nervous, but trusting Vera’s word. He pulled down his boxers and threw them aside, sitting entirely naked in front of the foxy older woman. Vera cooed quietly at the sight. Luke had the cutest, most gorgeous little body she’d ever seen. She just wanted to eat him right up! Metaphorically, of course. ‘Well, now we <em>have </em>to have sex. You’re as cute as a button, Lukey!’ </p><p>‘Am I?’ </p><p>‘And you’ve got such a nice cock!’ That was no lie. Despite his young age, the boy’s cock easily stood at five, maybe even six inches. It would be acceptable even on an adult man – on Luke, his length gave the appearance of having a huge dick! Vera shuddered to think of how well-endowed he’d be in five or ten years... she could have something long-term and seriously great going on, if she played her cards right. ‘Come. Cuddle close to me and touch my tits.’ </p><p>Luke wordlessly obeyed. ‘Cool…’ he reached his hands up to Vera’s breasts, and squeezed both of them. He kneaded the fuzzy, fleshy orbs in his young fingers, loving the feeling in every way. They were like big, beautiful pillows. Luke wanted to try laying his head on them.  </p><p>‘Mm… I f-feel so good when you touch my boobs.’ Vera was now panting heavily. She knew it was useless to resist what she wanted. Why hold back any further? ‘I… Luke, let’s have sex. If you promise not to tell your mother, we can have sex.’ </p><p>‘You really mean it?’ The boy looked up to Vera’s blue eyes.  </p><p>Vera ushered him off of her breasts for a moment. Licking her lips, she moved her paws down to her panties, and removed them. She too was now naked, her full, mature, foxy body on display to a young human boy. She moved along the bed, resting her head on the pillow, then spread her legs. ‘Look down here. This is my pussy.’ </p><p>‘Whoa...’ Luke’s cock throbbed. Vera needed it <em>now. </em>This boy was too cute not to have all to herself. ‘It’s all pink and fleshy. Can I touch it?’ </p><p>‘Ah... see, the way to make us both feel amazing... is to put your dick inside this hole. Trust me, there’s nothing better in life. This is called sex.’ </p><p>‘I think I get it.’ Luke climbed over to her, positioning himself above the mature vixen. ‘So, I just... put it in here?’ </p><p>‘Mm... you can hug me or suck on my boobs at the same time, if you want.’ Luke was concentrating for now. He gingerly moved his hips into position, watching his own actions with fascination. Vera cried out as she felt the boy’s cock tip touch her pussy. ‘Oo... that’s it, baby. A little lower. It should start to sink in...’ </p><p>‘Ah!’ Luke yelped in surprise as the wet folds of Vera’s pussy started to wrap around him. ‘I... I can feel it.’ He pushed himself inside her slowly, collapsing slowly onto Vera’s chest and belly as he focused on penetrating her. This wasn’t difficult at all – and, as Vera had promised, it felt <em>amazing. </em>The most indescribable squeezing feeling covered his entire cock, sucking him in, clamping down on his eager young erection. </p><p>Vera moaned and huffed quietly. It had been so long since she’d been with a human man, much less with a young boy. ‘That’s good, baby. Ooooo... push it all the way in.’ Luke did. He bottomed out, letting his balls tap lightly against the outside of Vera’s cunt. The small boy moved into a position he liked – his smooth belly pressed against Vera’s, and he moved his head to rest on her plump breasts. <em>Amazing. Soft. Kind of fluffy. </em>He loved them so much, like two big bouncy orbs of joy. Luke wanted to just use them as pillows, to just fall asleep on top of Vera... </p><p>...Or he would, if not for the strong compulsion to move around inside her. ‘Vera? Do I move around now? That’s what I do next, isn’t it?’ </p><p>‘Mm...’ Vera moved her paws onto the boy’s back, cuddling him against her. He was so warm and innocent! Vera felt like she was about to melt with happiness. She’d wanted to do more with this little human boy, to play with his cock and feel his body. Her sex drive had gotten the better of her. ‘Push your dick in and out of me. But don’t take it all the way out.’ </p><p>Luke did. He brought his arms up, grabbing the sides of Vera’s white, fuzzy breasts, and pulled himself out. This was so warm and intimate. He liked the dragging wetness across the end of his cock as he drew it back out of Vera, stopping just as his tip was about to come out. ‘Back in, now?’ </p><p>‘Yes! That’s exactly right! Do it over and over!’ Vera felt him rub against her pussy again as he thrust his young length into her. ‘Ah!’ she held him tight and close, appreciating the warmth of Luke’s perfect body. She had no qualms about him, or about what she was doing. Everything felt perfect. She loved his cute face, his silky fair, his skinny little arms, his warm belly pressed against hers. She loved how, despite his age, he was stretching her out with a nice, pleasantly thick cock.  </p><p>Luke got a feel for the movements quickly, trying not to let the new experience overwhelm his mind. He panted heavily, drawing himself in and out slowly, savouring the warm, velvet wetness on his length. He moaned, letting the flared end of his young cock rub against Vera’s deepest insides. He listened to the quiet, squelchy noises each of his thrusts made, combined with the breathy moans of Vera. ‘Oh... you’re doing so well, little Luke. Mm, my gorgeous baby. You’re so cute.’ </p><p><em>Baby. </em>That made Luke realise something, as he kept moving his juvenile dick in slow, careful movements. ‘Ah... Vera... I’ve just realised. Isn’t this how you make a baby?’ Luke stopped moving. </p><p>‘Ah...’ Vera felt a bit guilty, just for a moment. ‘I’m sorry, sweetheart... I wasn’t totally honest with you. I mean... about why I wanted to do this with you?’ To Vera’s joy Luke kept thrusting, albeit slowly. He would get the rhythm of it soon. He already had a look of gleeful pleasure on his face, and didn’t really seem all that concerned. Vera still thought it best to tell him the truth. ‘I want a baby as soon as possible.’ </p><p>‘You do?’  </p><p>‘I want you to put one in my belly.’ </p><p>‘Ah... you want me to put a baby inside you?’ Luke found himself accelerating, drawing his dick in and out at a faster pace. He craned his head upwards, looking to the fox lady’s face. He took a moment to process what she’d said. A baby? That meant... ‘I’d make a baby with you? I’d be its dad?’ </p><p>Vera nodded. She cried out again, enjoying the boy’s frenzied little thrusts. She moved her legs upwards, wrapping them around his back. Now he was held against her completely. The little human boy could not escape. Vera loved that. It made her feel even naughtier, squeezing him so close while he pumped his cute cock in and out of her pussy. She felt the boy’s warmth against her body, felt his hot breath blowing across her upper body as he kept up his eager little thrusts. ‘I want a baby so badly. I have for years... but I just don’t like most of my options. Cute little human boys like you are my weakness... I want a baby that looks just like you. Keep moving.’ </p><p>Luke did. He panted heavily, enjoying how Vera’s paws and feet gripped him against her. It was like she’d wrapped herself around him. He felt privileged to be hugged tightly like this by a beautiful, mature vixen. He wanted to yell her name out.  ‘Ah... this feels so good... but how can I be a Dad?’ </p><p>‘Hmmm...?’ </p><p>‘I’m too... young... to have a baby...’ </p><p>‘Ah!’ Luke gave a particularly deep thrust, shoving his length as deep into Vera as he could. The older vixen loved it, loved the knowledge that she was taking the virginity of a gorgeous young boy. ‘That feels so good.’ Despite his apparent reluctance, Luke was accelerating further. He slapped his balls against the older woman’s wet cunt, loving every second of this new experience. Luke never knew how much he’d wanted this. His thoughts of Vera had been innocent at first, but recently, he’d really wanted to touch her boobs... here he was now, being squeezed in close to her, his face in her tits, thrusting rapidly in and out of her wet cunt. He shoved himself deep, over and over, relishing the pleasure quickly building up in his groin. ‘Ah... mm... yes, lick my nipples...’ Luke realised, with a sharp glance, that he’d wrapped his mouth around Vera’s left nipple. He didn’t even know why... but he loved this, too. He felt like a baby again... a naughty, grown-up baby.  </p><p>‘Vera... I like your boobs so much...’ </p><p>‘Ah... that’s it, my cute baby boy... lick and suck on my nipples.’ Vera’s arousal spiked at the feeling. It made her think of what her future might hold, if she got what she wanted from Luke. A gorgeous, mixed-race little baby, with a face as cute as a button and lots of Luke’s features. Vera wanted a boy for her first baby. Her first? Was she really thinking that far ahead? ‘Knock me up, Luke…’ </p><p>‘What?’ </p><p>‘Oo... sorry, baby. I’m getting into it. You’re just so cute, I really want to have your baby! I want you to squirt your cute sperm into my belly...’ </p><p>‘Oh... ah...’ Luke’s head swam with thoughts, and pleasure built up in his young loins. He’d thought of having kids someday, years into the future... but it was Vera. He’d had a crush on the foxy lady for years, now. He had a hot teacher at school that reminded him of Vera... but she was mean. Vera was nice, friendly, kind... so warm and cuddly, too. He loved how her nipples felt in his mouth. He switched between pleasuring each of them, licking at the hard little nubs, noting Vera’s moans in response. This must have felt good for her. The knowledge that he was making her feel that way spurred Luke on even more. </p><p>The thoughts that filled his young mind the most, however, were of babies. He knew a couple of kids at school who had a human and a beast person for parents. He wondered what his own baby with Vera would look like. That would be so cool. Would her belly grow and get all big? And he’d have to keep it a secret? </p><p>That made the little boy feel... invigorated. ‘Vera... something’s building up... really fast!’  </p><p>‘It’s okay, baby. Let it all out once you’re ready to.’ Vera closed her eyes, gently stroking the boy’s hair as she felt his eager thrusts pushing into her depths. The beast woman couldn’t believe how well Luke filled her up – she wasn’t left wanting at all. She’d never had much love for the enormous cocks of her fellow beast men – Luke's endowment did the job just fine. Besides, if he was this big now, how much would he grow in the coming years? Vera shuddered at the thought... and also because she was nearing orgasm. She held Luke tighter and tighter, wanting for this feeling to never end. She knew she would not be able to stop at doing this just once. She longed to feel a creampie from the boy she’d chosen to impregnate her.  </p><p>Luke, meanwhile, was assaulting the beast lady’s breasts with his tongue, filling the room with lewd suctioning noises. The boy operated on pure, natural instinct. He moved from one breast to the other, sucking at each of Vera’s erect nipples like a desperate, hungry baby. He loved being hugged so close like this, and he loved the thin, white fur covering much of Vera’s breasts and belly. It felt all fluffy and soft against him, combined with Vera’s tight, warm grip of Luke’s whole body. </p><p>He was moving at top speed, now. ‘Vera! Vera! Something’s about to come out! I love you, it feels so good!’ </p><p>‘Oh, thank you, baby! Let it out. You’re going to feel something fantastic in just a second. It’s what you feel when you shoot your sperm into me!’ </p><p>‘My... sperm... ah...’ Luke listened to the noises of his own movements, his energetic thrusts now making loud slaps as he pistoned into Vera’s wet cunt. ‘Ah... Oh my God... AAAAH!’ With one final, powerful thrust, he pressed himself deep into Vera’s pussy. Luke gave a boyish cry as he orgasmed, beginning to fill Vera’s womb with his childish seed. </p><p>‘YES! YES! I CAN FEEL IT!’ Vera threw her head back, panting, and held her lover close as she screamed in happiness and lust. Her pussy contracted on Luke’s thick cock, and an orgasm wracked her mature body. She squirted on Luke’s young cock, experiencing a tremendous orgasm as she felt the boy fill her with cum. Several ropes of thick, young sperm coated the walls of her womb, sending Vera into a delirium of naughty, perfect pleasure. She felt each and every warm spurt of liquid from Luke, filling her up, most assuredly impregnating her with a beautiful mixed-race child. </p><p>Luke had almost fainted from the intensity of his first orgasm. He moaned, collapsing into Vera’s breasts as he felt his cock contract and spurt over and over again. It was like nothing he’d ever felt in his short life. A river of pleasure left his body, flowing into Vera, joining the two of them in a moment of lustful bliss. </p><p>Deep inside Vera’s belly, a fateful process was beginning. A sperm from young Luke joined with an egg inside Vera’s womb, beginning a new life in her womb. In nine months, Vera would have what she wanted. The newly formed, unfathomably tiny little life would soon attach itself inside the beast woman’s womb. It would soon begin to grow. </p><p>Luke lay idly on Vera once his orgasm petered out, his head nestled between her tits. He panted quietly, eyes closed, saying nothing. Vera had blown his young mind.  </p><p>Vera looked down at her perfect little lover. She had no regrets. ‘Well done, baby.’ she said. ‘Mm...’ </p><p>‘Vera... I love you... that was the most amazing thing ever...’ </p><p>‘Thank you, Luke.’ </p><p>‘Can we... do it again?’ </p><p>‘Hm?’ </p><p>‘I want to do it again.’ </p><p>Vera chuckled quietly, smiling down at the boy. She stroked his hair again, thinking how wonderful it would be to have a baby with that hair. ‘As much as you like. Honestly, I could do that with you all day if you wanted to. There’s just one little condition.’ </p><p>‘What’s that?’ </p><p>‘Keep it a secret!’ </p><p>‘Sure!’ </p><p>‘Now, take that cute cock of yours out... I want to try some more things with you.’ </p><p>+++ </p><p>Over the next four weeks, the two developed a lustful, powerful affair. Every couple of days, Julia would have to work the evening and night shift at the hospital, leaving her young son in the care of her friendly neighbour. With no family members willing or able to assist in Luke’s upbringing, having Vera so available to help was a godsend. </p><p>Behind her back, of course, Vera was fucking her son. The little boy couldn’t get enough of the fertile vixen’s voluptuous body. With Julia being forced to work more and more late shifts, Luke was getting to spend almost every evening after school ‘playing’ with Vera. The mature beast woman appreciated her little human lover’s stamina. He would usually cum three, four times in a session before finally calming down. She could expect to always get her pussy filled, and maybe get her tits coated, too. </p><p>On his second visit, Luke stuck his eager little cock between Vera’s massive breasts. Vera hadn’t even suggested it, and admitted that she’d never actually given a man a titfuck before.  </p><p>‘Then what do you use them for?!’ An incredulous Luke had asked. </p><p>‘Feeding babies.’ Vera replied. ‘My tits will start lactating once I get pregnant. They’ll have milk.’ </p><p>‘Oooh, right!’  </p><p>Luke learned many things, very quickly. Nothing would beat unprotected, raw vaginal sex, of course. Vera gave the boy a titfuck, a blowjob, handjob, anal... he happily orgasmed each time, either soaking Vera in ropes of juvenile cum, or pouring more of it into her womb. </p><p>On one day, four weeks after their first tryst, Luke had decided he wanted Vera’s breasts wrapped around his cock again. </p><p>‘Mm... yes... cum on my tits, baby!’ Vera was especially energised and voracious today, for some reason. Luke noticed it. Every little thing she did for him, she did it with the utmost enthusiasm.  </p><p>‘I love your boobs so much, Vera!’ Luke was happily slapping his cock between the beast woman’s tits. ‘They’re so big and amazing...’ </p><p>‘Thank you, baby. You still haven’t told your mother anything, right?’ </p><p>‘Nope! I just say we play games or watch movies, or I do homework.’ </p><p>‘Mm.’ To be fair, Luke had done all those things while staying with his older neighbour. He wasn’t telling any lies – merely omitting the fact that while playing games, watching movies, or doing homework, he was usually having sex with Vera at the same time. Right now, though, he was celebrating. He’d received excellent results for an exam at school earlier that day, and Vera had decided to reward him by letting the boy do whatever he wished... </p><p>...even though that wasn’t any different from her normal attitude. </p><p>‘Ah! Ah... Vera... AHH!’ Luke squirted a blast of juvenile seed to coat Vera’s breasts. She smiled – she never tired of this. By the time the little boy was done moaning, he’d coated her tits, chest, and neck in powerful seed. ‘Ah... Vera....’ Luke rolled over onto his side. </p><p><em>Speaking of powerful seed, </em>thought Vera. She shifted aside a bit, reaching to the bedside table. ‘Here.’ She picked a small object up and handed it to Luke. ‘Look at that.’ </p><p>Luke did. It was a small, pink strip, with two lines on it. ‘Uh... cool. What is it?’ </p><p>‘That’s a pregnancy test. Do you know what the two lines mean?’ </p><p>Luke sat up abruptly. ‘P-pregnancy? You mean?’ </p><p>Vera moved a paw down to rest on her stomach. ‘Your child is inside my belly. Congratulations, Luke. You got me pregnant with a baby, just like I wanted.’ The vixen stared into the younger boy’s hands, and reached her other paw out to meet his hand, holding it gently. ‘Thank you so much.’ </p><p>‘So... now what?’ </p><p>‘My belly’s going to swell up... and you’re still going to have to keep it a secret! Just pretend you don’t know who the father of my little baby is.’ </p><p>‘But it’s mine, right? I’m the Dad?’ </p><p>Vera nodded. ‘Once the baby comes out. I hope he’s a cute little boy like you. We can still keep meeting and having lots of sex all the time until I give birth to him, though!’ </p><p>‘Cool! I kind of like it. I mean, I like that I’m getting to have a baby already. Are you going to look after him all by yourself?’ </p><p>Vera smiled. ‘I’ll do my best, sweetheart. Don’t worry about the money side of things, especially. I’ve got it all covered. You’ll want to come visit your child every once in a while, though, won’t you?’ </p><p>‘Of course!’ Luke had a determined look in his eyes. ‘I’ll help out with him however you want, especially if we can keep doing all this super fun stuff!’ </p><p>Vera ruffled his hair. ‘That’s my boy.’ </p><p>+++ </p><p>‘Thanks for looking after him again, Vera. I really don’t know what I’d do without you.’ </p><p>‘Oh, it’s no trouble.’ Said Vera. ‘He really is a darling.’ She held one hand to her swollen belly. Her gravid pregnant tummy stuck out, stretching the white shirt she wore. ‘He helps me out whenever I ask! I have no complaints. He’s such excellent company.’ Vera felt a strong kick from her baby. ‘Oo...’ she rubbed the bulging mound of flesh, smiling. ‘Yes. He really has been... ever so helpful!’ </p><p>‘You alright? Baby giving you pain?’ </p><p>‘Oh, it’s just kicking. I love it when the baby kicks.’ Vera smiled widely. The fox woman’s curves had developed an astonishing amount. She was built for motherhood. Her ass had thickened and her tits engorged with pregnancy, while her childbirth-suited hips had widened even further. Delivery would be a cinch, hopefully. ‘I don’t mind anything about this. I love growing a new life inside my womb. Any of the pain there is... well, it’s going to be worth it within the next few days.’ </p><p>Julia nodded. ‘My little boy lights up my life... I hope yours will too.’ </p><p><em>Your little boy lights up my life, too, </em>thought Vera. ‘Not so fast, though. Luke’s convinced it’s a little girl.’  </p><p>Julia laughed. ‘Is he? Well, I think he’s going to love that little baby, regardless.’ </p><p>Vera nodded. ‘Yes, I think he will!’ </p><p>+++ </p><p>‘Ah... Vera... are you sure it’s ok to keep doing this? You’re about to have the baby.’ </p><p>Luke had his arms on Vera’s thick rump as he thrust into her from behind. He pressed himself against her soft, silky tail, loving how the two-toned fur felt against him. He stroked it with one hand, squeezing one of her buttcheeks with his other. He could never tire of this. The young boy felt her curves, moving his hands up to caress her hips and sides, before moving over to her belly. </p><p>‘It’s okay, sweetheart. I like doing it this way. I like having your baby stretching my belly out while you keep fucking me...’ </p><p>‘Ah...’ Luke had vastly improved his technique in the past nine months. Recently, he’d perfected the ability to last longer than five minutes unprotected in Vera’s pussy... it really was no wonder she’d gotten pregnant. Vera personally felt sure Luke had knocked her up in their very first fuck, but with how many times a day Luke pumped her full of his juvenile baby juice, Vera could never have avoided pregnancy. The boy filled her with such wonderful, thick, large loads.  </p><p>The school holiday period had turned things up to eleven. Even on a bad day, Vera would be getting three loads of boyish cum squirted into her womb. She had completely fallen for her darling little lover, craving his cock and his company every hour of every day. </p><p>‘Oo... you like my belly, don’t you, baby?’ Vera felt her lover’s hands stroke her pregnant stomach. He gently ran his fingers across it as he kept thrusting gingerly into her depths, feeling the smooth fur covering Vera’s expanded skin. It still felt surreal and amazing – his <em>baby </em>was growing in there. He’d fathered a child with a woman old enough to be his mother – or she would be, if Vera were not a slightly different species. Luke had been fascinated to see the ultrasounds – they further cemented the wondrous reality of his situation, of fathering a brand new life with a beautiful, mature vixen. The child’s sex was to be kept a surprise, but all scans and checks showed that it was growing big and healthy. </p><p>‘You’re so beautiful, Vera... mm...’ Luke moved at a steady, measured pace, savouring every second he spent pressed close to Vera’s body, and to his baby. ‘I love you and our baby... you’re sure Mum won’t realise it’s mine once she sees it?’ </p><p>Vera panted quietly, her eyes closed, melting into the feeling of her young lover’s touch. ‘Mm... don’t worry. She can’t prove anything. I hope the baby looks just like you.’ Luke’s appearance had not much changed. Vera knew he’d be handsome even once he’d aged. Her initial goal had been for Luke to provide her with just one child for her to love and care for, with just a bit of (non-financial) help from him when she needed it.  </p><p>‘Ah... Vera... I felt our little baby kick...’ </p><p>‘He can feel his daddy. You can go faster, sweetie. Mm...’ </p><p>‘I love him already! I bet he’ll be so cute. I still want it to be a girl, though.’ Luke moved a hand upwards, beginning to fondle the beast woman’s engorged tits. Now having almost completed an entire pregnancy, Vera felt sure she couldn’t stop at just one. It was a bit of a dilemma, though. Vera wouldn’t want to have to look after too many kids without asking little Luke for more help, but she didn’t want to force the cute young boy into responsibilities. She would cross those bridges as they came. </p><p>‘Vera, can you please turn around? I want to suck on your milk.’ </p><p>‘Absolutely, baby.’ Vera would do anything to please her little boyfriend. Luke withdrew his cock, watching as Vera turned around on the bed, before lying down, sticking her belly up in the air. She cupped her breasts in her hands. ‘Do whatever you wish.’ </p><p>‘Thanks!’ Luke crawled over to her, repositioning himself above her and easing his cock inside her well-used pussy. They had never once had unprotected sex in their entire affair, and neither regretted it in the slightest. Luke had to bend himself a bit to fit around Vera’s massively expanded midsection, but he managed. A bit of pain was worth it for the titties. </p><p>He wrapped his mouth around one of the woman’s nipples as he resumed having sex with her. ‘Mm...’ Luke felt the sweet taste of the beast woman’s breastmilk in his mouth. He would never, ever tire of this – having sex with a beautiful, foxy lady, pregnant with his baby, and drinking her sweet milk. He leaned into her body, feeling her swollen pregnant tummy press against him. Luke thrust his hips gingerly, still keeping only a moderate pace. Even with the relatively gentle sex, he would cum easily. He’d figured out how to pleasure Vera. She liked when Luke wiggled around inside her, and often times... </p><p>...Well, often times Vera liked it rough. </p><p>‘Faster!’ she begged. ‘Fuck me faster. Cum inside me again!’ </p><p>‘Mm!’ Luke closed his eyes, losing himself in a world of carnal pleasure. He didn’t really think he was responsible enough to be a Dad... but Vera had asked for a baby, so he’d obliged. He would do anything she asked. He would keep it all a secret, give her as many babies as she wanted, and make her feel as amazing as he could. He felt her deepest folds squeeze around his cock, as warm, wet and wonderful as always. He pushed as deep inside as he could, reaching for her womb, his length having grown a small amount over the past nine months. Someday, he would be an extra well-hung stud. Vera didn’t intend to let the boy out of her clutches. </p><p>‘Oo... ah... ahhhhh... Luke!’ Vera felt her child kick again. Luke accelerated, wanting to pleasure the woman bearing his children. He rubbed and his cock against her inner pussy walls, marvelling at the slick wetness which he never tired of. Luke felt his baby’s kick, too, and would’ve commented on it if he weren’t currently lapping up sweet, delicious milk. He switched nipples, licking at the darkened nub of Vera’s other breast, gently sucking out her mommy milk. Soon he would have to share with his baby. ‘Luke, my sweet, sweet boy... mama’s gonna cum! Please, fill me up with your sperm again, baby!’ </p><p>‘Mhm!’ Luke moaned quietly to himself. In the previous months, he’d gained a proper understanding of the reproductive process. It was all quite magical. That he could squirt a few blasts of white liquid inside Vera, and that was all it had taken to make a baby? That amazed him. Her belly amazed him. The movements of his unborn child amazed him. Everything about this was <em>amazing! </em>He pulled his mouth off Vera’s nipple with a wet ‘pop’. ‘Vera! I’m cumming!’ </p><p>‘Ah... AH!’ Vera cried out, clutching her belly with both hands. ‘YEEEES!’ Luke felt the older woman constrict around his cock, an orgasm blowing her mind. With a few final, frantic thrusts, Luke hilted himself deep inside Vera, and began filling her with his seed. It truly was the best feeling on Earth. He felt seemingly endless ropes of potent sperm leave his cock and stain Vera’s contracting cunt. The two moaned in happiness, embracing each other as they both experienced a pure elation that could only come from a truly special bond. </p><p>The two lay there a while, happy. Luke lay his head gently on Vera’s belly, listening for his child’s heartbeat. He knew the baby would be cute and perfect. He would probably want to visit and cuddle it and give it kisses every day. He would still have time for plenty of sex with Vera, right?  </p><p>‘AH!’ Vera looked down towards her pussy. Their combined sexual fluids were leaking onto the bed, but so was something else. ‘Oh...’ </p><p>‘Uh... Did you cum again?’ Luke’s eyes narrowed. ‘Wait, no. This is different. Are you alright, Vera?’ </p><p>Vera felt her heart began to race. ‘I think our baby‘s coming!’ </p><p>‘W-what?’ Luke tried not to panic. ‘What do you mean? You’re pushing it out now?’ </p><p>‘Oo... my water broke...’ Vera started to breathe deeply. ‘You may want to go wash yourself off.’ </p><p>‘Wash myself? What’s happening?’ </p><p>‘I’m going to give birth to the baby.’ Vera moaned, feeling stronger movements inside her belly. ‘It’s a Friday... and your mom’s working overnight... this is perfect, Lukey. I want to have it here, at home. With you. Please, stay here with me. I want you to be here while the baby’s born...’ </p><p>‘Just tell me what to do!’ </p><p>+++ </p><p>‘AAAAAAH!’ </p><p>‘One more push, Vera. It’s head’s completely out.’ Luke held his hands in front of his emerging child, ready to pull the baby out. ‘One more good push and I think I can get it out.’ </p><p>‘Just... please... be... careful. Aaaaaaaagh...’ with one final push, Vera squeezed her child out enough for Luke to pull it out the remaining distance. ‘AHH! Ah...’ Vera felt an immense relief, and heard the gush of fluids as her and Luke’s child entered the world. </p><p>‘Whoa!’ exclaimed Luke, holding his baby gently. It began to cry. ‘I think it’s a little girl... Yeah, yeah, it is!’ </p><p>Luke handed the newborn girl to Vera, who cooed happily. She coddled the child to her breast, the umbilical cord still attached. ‘Hello, baby... look at you...’ the baby settled quickly, beginning to suck gently at Vera’s breast. ‘Oh, Luke... we have a daughter.’ </p><p>‘You’re welcome, Vera. She’s... covered in yuck stuff, but I think she’s gorgeous. She’s got your ears, too!’ </p><p>Human DNA tended to show more in mixed-race children, and Vera’s infant daughter was no exception. There was no doubt about it – the brand-new baby girl resembled her father. She had human skin, blonde hair and the same pale complexion as Luke. There was no hiding the fact that her father was a human. Still, atop her head was a tiny pair of little fox ears, just like Vera’s, and their daughter also had a little fluffy tail. Her mixed parentage was abundantly clear. ‘Hmm...’ Vera held her daughter close. ‘She’s perfect.’ </p><p>‘Told you it was a girl.’ </p><p>Vera laughed quietly. ‘Could you please... help me clean her? I’m feeling... a little bit sore. More than a little bit...’ </p><p>‘Of course!’ </p><p>+++ </p><p>‘Thanks for looking after him yet again, Vera.’ </p><p>‘Honestly, Julia, I don’t think he really needs me. He just loves spending time with me and the baby.’ Vera nodded her head back to the house. ‘He’s in there with little Gracie already.’ </p><p>‘Haha... He really loves your little baby, doesn’t he? He’s like an eager little Daddy.’ </p><p>‘Yes, I suppose he is!’ Vera gave Julia little wave. ‘He’s never a bother. You could leave him with me all day for all I mind. He’s very kind and helpful.’ </p><p>‘Ah...’ Julia smiled, starting her car. ‘I feel like I’m just abandoning him, sometimes... but there’s a sickness going around the local avian population. They really need my help. It’s all hands on deck… I also really need the money, I’m afraid.’ </p><p>‘Go help the poor, sick birdies.’ Vera waved her goodbye, and Julia left once again. The blonde woman smiled to herself as she drove away. She felt so proud of her little boy, all grown-up and helping out. She wondered at times why Vera would choose the path of a single mother – Julia herself found it so difficult. Still, the three of them, all helping each other out like this... Julia liked it. She really needed to pay Vera a proper visit, or maybe invite her and her baby over for dinner.  </p><p>No, she did not have the slightest suspicion about little Gracie’s parentage. </p><p>+++ </p><p>‘Luke? Your mother’s gone now. Where are you?’ </p><p>‘In here!’ Vera headed towards his voice, finding him in the living room. ‘We’re just watching TV.’ Gracie slept quietly in her father’s arms. ‘Well, I am, at least. She fell asleep.’ </p><p>Vera sat down next to him. ‘Perfect.’ She stroked at Luke’s shoulder. ‘I was just feeling up for making another baby.’ </p><p>Luke looked down at his child, then up to Vera. ‘You’re sure about it? I said I’d give you as many as you want, but it’s a lot of work when she’s awake.’ </p><p>‘She’s not now.’ Vera beckoned him. ‘Follow me. Let’s make another cute little baby. I want a boy this time!’ </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a Kudos on the story.<br/>I am able to remove rude/aggressive comments in one click.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>